powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Unarmed Combat
The ability to possess absolute skill in hand-to-hand combat. Sub-power of Absolute Combat. Ultimate form of Supernatural Unarmed Combat. Also Called *Perfect Martial Artist *Ultimate Hand-to-Hand Fighter *Transcendent Melee *Supreme Taijutsu Capabilities User has reached the pinnacle of hand-to-hand fighting prowess. They know everything about bare hand fighting and surpass any and all masters of combat of any form, having complete knowledge of the forms whether they be unknown, nigh-impossible to master, or forbidden and can also create their own forms of combat to throw off their enemies. Applications *Absolute Counter *Army Annihilation *Attack Creation *Attack Prediction *Body Supremacy *Combat Adaptation *Combat Specialist *Clear Mind **Enlightenment (in the way of the warrior) *Encyclopedic Knowledge (hand-to-hand forms) **Martial Arts Intuition *Enhanced Concentration Capacity **Absolute Condition *Fighting Instinct *Unpredictability Levels *Enhanced Unarmed Combat *Supernatural Unarmed Combat *''Absolute Unarmed Combat'' Associations *Absolute Combat *Absolute Condition *Absolute Weapon Proficiency *Combat Embodiment *Zenith Limitations *Though the user is transcendent in unarmed fighting, they may still be defeated by weapon-wielding opponents. *Though the user is transcendent in unarmed fighting, their only limitation is of their existence. Such as a human fighter may not be able to defeat a divine fighter. Known Users *Yujiro Hanma (Baki the Grappler) *Kenshiro (Danganronpa) *Val Armorr/Karate Kid (DC Comics) *White Canary (DC Comics) *Hokuto Shinken/Big Dipper God Fist Masters (Fist of the Blue Sky/Fist of the North Star) *Master Muten Roshi (Dragon Ball series) *Jin Mori (God of High School) *The Heavenly Destroyer (Gosu) *Kenichi Shirahama (History's Strongest Disciple) *Might Guy (Naruto) *Garo/Garou (One Punch Man) *Bang/Silverfang (One Punch Man) *Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) Gallery Yujiro Hanma (Baki the Grappler).jpg|Known to have mastered all forms of unarmed combat, Yujiro Hanma (Baki the Grappler) is a genius fighter. Kenshirox.png|Kenshiro (Danganronpa) was said to be an absolute fighting genius, to the point where the element of luck normally inherent in combat was completely nonexistent. Karatekid.PNG|Val Armorr/Karate Kid (DC Comics) White Canary DC.jpg|The only sister to the Twelve Brothers in Silk, the White Canary (DC Comics) surpassed her elite family in terms of martial arts, skill, and mentality as she later killed each one of them with her bare hands. 100 Percent Usage by Master Roshi.gif|Master Muten Roshi (Dragon Ball Series), founder of the Kame-Sennin Ryu/Turtle School Style of superhuman martial arts. Shuken the Founder of the Hokuto Shinken.jpg|Combining the Seito Gekken's knowledge of the human body's Keiraku Hikō pressure points and with the original Hokuto Sōke no Ken style, Shuken (Fist of the Blue Sky/Fist of the North Star) became the founder and 1st successor to the world's greatest form of assassination martial arts, the Hokuto Shin Ken/Big Dipper God Fist. Kenshiro, The Savior of the Last Century and the World's Strongest Man.png|As the most powerful practitioner of Hokuto Shin Ken/Big Dipper God Fist, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) is practically hailed to have been and forever always will be the greatest martial artists whom history and the world over has ever known. File:Might_Guy_(Naruto)_Night_Guy.gif|Might Guy (Naruto) mastered taijutsu to the extent that he can cause space to distort via his ultimate kick. File:Bang_Silverfang_(One_Punch_Man)_Fist_of_Flowing_Water_Crushing_Rock.gif|Bang/Silverfang (One Punch Man) Dogko_Ryong,_the_Heavenly_Destroyer Gosu.png|Once known as the Supreme Overlord and referred to as the Heavenly Destroyer, Dogko Ryong (Gosu) was unmatched in the twelve Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques. Jin Mo-Ri.jpg|Jin Mori (God of High School) File:Vssensui.jpeg|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) mastered every form of martial arts in the world, thus allowing him to learn the "Resshūken". Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Rare power